Strawberry Pact
by Edainwen
Summary: L esta muerto pero...una promesa y el amor perdido impulsan a levantarse al pelinegro de su mausoleo una vez más... Vigilar al destructor de su mundo! y de su alma! Su corazon destruido sin remedio sera vengado!Su amor imposible; venganza y dolor lo guia.
1. Cronometro

Nee? Este… Como iba el rollo Ô.Ô?  
Ah! Si! ^-^  
Bienvenida Bienvenido! a mi primer capi d esta historia

Strawnberry Pact 

Nee espero q a usted le interese mi historia. (Hay q ser formales --_-- luego q entre en confianza le empiezo a tutear : P )  
Esta historia trata de q

**L se encontraba enamorado perdidamente de la persona que menos hubiera deseado: "un asesino". Más Kira destruye su corazón en mil pedazos. **

(¡¡¡Maldito Kira!!! ¡¡¡Te odio!!! ¡¡¡¿Como pudiste?!!!)  
TT^T

**Y una promesa y el amor perdido impulsan a levantarse al pelinegro una vez más. **

Aclas

La obligatoria -`_´-

Death Note no me pertenece Los creadores de ese mundo son "Tsugumi Ohba" y "Takeshi Obata"  
Realizo esto con el fin de no ganar absolutamente nada, mas q la redacción de esta historia X)  
Sin fines de lucro…/pero si alguno me quiere tirar algo ya mismo! le doy mi cuenta XD  
Es joda X)… ¬.¬/ claro  
: P

Sig Acla

Esta historia es categoría Ma  
Es decir q es violenta y podría llegar a ser demasiado explicita  
No creo q sea la gran cosa pero por si las moscas vale aclarar X)  
Luego no m vengan con q me fui al cuerno pues yo avise!! X)  
Pero igual todavía no ^-^

Sig Acla!!

Debido a q suceden varias cosas en el mismo momento les puse diferente estilo  
Para no perderse llevense un mapa del lugar al q visiten Ó.o?  
Jejeje  
Para no perder mucho la lectura deben continuar según el estilo jejejeje  
Pero es algo obvio : P  
No es para nada jodido X)

Sin mas rodeas el capitulo 1  
"cronometro"

Solo una peticion, mas bien un consejo ... por favor!! lean la historia en  
**'''Dark'''  
(para los q no sepan esta sobre la barra de los capis, a la derecha superior de la pantalla de fanfiction bajo el cartelito de ayuda en ingles ^ - ^ )  
(Lo cierto es q yo lo escribo de esa manera y como q si lo lean con el CtrlI no es igual xP)  
Y prefiero q la historia sea lo visible en la obscuridad asi q asi lo escribo... a mi me resulta mas comodo pero otros se marean asi q elijan el q mas les guste)  
(igual por supuesto queda a decicion de ustedes ^-^)**

**¡ahora si...!**

* * *

Strawnberry Pact  
Cáp. 1 "Cronometro"

Noche. La habitación de un departamento lujoso. Completamente sumergida en penumbras. Las paredes espaciosas se desvanecían en la oscuridad junto a unos pocos y selectos muebles q decoraban todo el lugar. Una joven rubia se recostada sobre su lecho. Apenas se vislumbraba en la penumbra. Las delicadas sabanas blancas y revueltas, de la cama matrimonial envolvían levemente su grácil figura, completamente sumergida en un sueño profundo y su acompasada respiración hacia oscilar un mechón dorado q bailaba sobre su boca; mientras que en la misma habitación se encontraba una silueta contra el ventanal, observando el infinito cielo oscuro y estrellado q se extendía sobre su reino por completo. Una delicada prenda de seda desde sus hombros hasta el suelo, de un blanco marmóreo cubría su torneado cuerpo, que se entreveía gracias a las luces nocturnas de la calle. Mientras su cuerpo reposa contra el borde del ventanal y su rodilla se apoya en el mismo, con una postura tan relajada q pareciera una estatua del mas virtuoso escultor, resaltado el efecto, por la eléctrica aura q lo envolvía; su mente no puede evitarlo, las imágenes saltan a su mirada y piensa…  
"Otra vez los recuerdos"…y Sonríe.

**En el mismo momento. En la misma ciudad, otro edificio. Una habitación cerrada. Blanco, solo el blanco predominaba en esa habitación austera. La luz fluorescente se desplegaba por todos los rincones sin dejar escondite a las sombras. Ningún mueble. Nada. Completamente vacía… salvo por un ordenador, que se encontraba en el centro mismo del cuarto, solo el cpu, teclado y su monitor… apagado. La pantalla negra refleja un objeto frente a la misma; al igual que el lustroso suelo de madera, los refleja al mismo tiempo. Un pequeño temporizador que acompañaba a la solitaria maquina en ese cuarto abandonado. Pero el aparato estaba funcionando. En su pantalla cuatro grupos de números: dos de ellos ya estancados mientras los otros dos determinaban: 10 minutos… y descontando.**

_Otro lugar. Otro tiempo.  
__Pocos se reunían, un selecto grupo en el cual todos vestían de negro, los trajes q no habían usado, ni q jamás hubieran deseado utilizar; absorbían el calido entorno; y todos excepto uno, sentían una verdadera tristeza en ese momento._

**El tiempo cruel tirano sin misericordia aniquilaba uno por uno los segundos y minutos de esa pequeña pantalla.**

_Se aproximaron al lugar atravesando los fértiles cultivos de uno de ellos.  
__Pero so lo él lo sabia. Y se dirigía impertérrito junto a los demás.  
__Todos sin mirarse los rostros, esquivándose…  
__Pero no podían postergar mas el momento.  
__De a poco levantan sus rostros para observar el objeto mas amado y odiado por ellos, pero diferían todos menos uno en como lo adjudicaban a cada parte q componían la idea q se demostraba ante ellos.  
__Enfrentan lentamente el centro de su reunión…  
__Una cruz  
__Un agujero y…  
__Un ataúd. _

**Acercándose el reloj muestra en su centro el fluir de los números. Días, Horas, Minutos y segundos ya muertos, y los sentenciados imparables…**

_Sus maderas pulcras color caoba oscuro, brillaban en la luz de un atardecer nacarado.  
__Era el momento.  
_"_al fin"  
__El ataúd comenzó su descenso lento; demasiado lento y rápido… hacia la oscuridad de su tumba.  
_

Y el mismo joven que recordaba parecía poder verlo descendiendo frente a él.

_Un rostro sobrio que no reflejaba ninguna emoción, lo miraba descender. Su pulso aceleraba, y el cosquilleo de una carcajada subía por su espinazo .Helando su medula pesar del los calidos reflejos del sol contra su espalda.  
_"_Pues la oscuridad de esa tumba representaba la nueva luz de su reino."_

…**y continuaba esperando. Esperando que alguien lo detuviera, pusiera otra fecha, le otorgara más tiempo a esa cuenta que moriría a escasos 3 minutos…  
**…**y descontando. **

_Cuatro personas sufrían, realmente sufrían, en lo profundo de sus almas… la derrota de ese ser,  
__Que frente a ellos ahora se hundía en el abismo para siempre.  
__Los había guiado.  
__Había sido su última esperanza, la carta del triunfo en esta batalla…  
_…_y lo habían perdido_

**Pero no…Esta vez nadie llegaría, nadie lo pararía.  
****La espera era inútil.**

_Un monstruo alado reía a lo lejos, encaramado en un árbol seco y marchitó, oscuro como los retazos cosidos a su piel.  
__La vista hacia la escena del cementerio; hacia las cuatro personas q allí se encontraban, sola en ese inmensa territorio de shinigami. El sol contra su espalda y su imponente sombra entretejida junto a las del árbol, se extendía por sobre la cruces y tumbas, hasta cubrirlos completamente… y en sus garras una gran manzana roja y jugosa._

**2 minutos…30 segundos**

Un moustruo alado traspaso las paredes saliendo por entre la oscuridad para contemplar la transformación del rostro del joven. Y él supo de inmediato en que fértil campo se hallaban sus pensamientos; la vista fija en el otro rostro que se escondía bajo las carnes del joven humano; el verdadero rostro q solo unos sentenciados pudieron avistar, el rostro de Kira.  
Y el monstruo sonrio, mostrando todos sus colmillos en una sonrisa espantosa, mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

_En la entrada del cementerio, afuera de las rejas que formaban el arco que delimitaba el terreno de los muertos, una mujer rubia, ataviada con un vestidote encaje corto y cerrado, completamente negro tanto las telas como sus costuras y bordados. Medias de red y zapatos charol de igual tono, y una cruz como único adorno .brillando sobre su cuello, sobre su garganta.  
__Le resplandecía la mirada contra el rojo ocaso. Sombrero y tul negros cubriendo su rostro.  
__Una sonrisa evidente, labios rojos sangre, oculta levemente por su velo.  
__Y esperaba a quien compartía su gozo. Para festejar la realización de sus planes…  
_…_y el inicio de su sueños._

**El descuento seguía, tan efímero…**

La joven mujer se acomoda en sueños sobre la cama. Mientras las sabanas se deslizaban a su costado.

**2 minutos, 15 segundos…**

Cruzando el tempestuoso océano. En el mismo tiempo. Un edificio imponente. Un orfanato gris, al cual llegan los rayos del sol sin lograrle erradicar la frialdad del mismo; Y dentro dos pequeños, en diferentes lugares del mismo, que comparten un terrible presentimiento.  
Uno rubio y mayor. Recostado en su habitación los libros desperdigados por el suelo. Comiendo una barra de chocolate, la cual por una razón q no puede interpretar sabe mas amargo que nunca. Unos niños con una pelota lo llaman a gritos por su ventana…  
El otro, albino, solo en una sala, frente a un rompecabezas vacío y blanco, tan blanco como sus ropas y sus cabellos; a excepción de unas pocas fichas… las fichas clave del mismo; las cuales le otorgaban significado al resto. Estático y distante, la vista fija en las fichas diferentes.  
La mente de ambos pensando en su antecesor.

**2 minutos…  
****Nadie lo interrumpía…  
...y jamás había llegado tan bajo.**

Un cuerpo extendido, con cabello azabache oscuro como la penumbra que los absorbía; permanece tieso, en un espacio cerrado. Solo una polera blanca y unos jeans lo visten, zapatillas desgastadas en sus pies, pero inapreciables por las tinieblas. El cuerpo… inmóvil.  
Completamente frías las puntas de sus dedos…

**Despiadado Cronos obligaba a desaparecer a los números…**

_El escalofrió en su cuerpo aumentaba El viento hacia crujir estrepitosamente todas las hojas de los árboles. La sombra del dios de la muerte lo cubría completamente, y podía escuchar su estruendosa risa taladrando todo el lugar. Y…_

_El ataúd toca el fondo._

_Completo silencio…  
__Solo el ataúd produciendo un sonido que resuena en la mente y el pecho del castaño.  
__Su mirada desaparece oculta por la sombra de su flequillo._

El mismo escalofrió que esa vez…ahora  
Pero ahora su mirada no baja, no se oculta bajo sus cabellos…  
…no esta vez su rostro se eleva.  
Ofreciéndole a un shinigami la mejor de las vistas.

**1 minuto…**

_La mirada desquiciada del joven de cabellos pardos se encubre de la vista de los demás. Su mente resuena en carcajadas que sus labios no deben emitir._

Pero ahora no… su mirada alta y sus labios son libres de deformarse.  
Sus guturales carcajadas resuenan en la habitación… despertando a la joven rubia.

_Revive intensamente el final de la vida de ese bastardo, quien creyó poder enfrentarse a él.  
__¡El dios de este nuevo mundo!  
_"_¡Mi mundo!"_

"¡Mi mundo!"

**30 segundos…**

_¡Caía el infiel!, ¡el apañador de la justicia corrupta!  
__Él¡¡Kira!! se lo había demostrado:  
_"_¡¡La justicia le pertenecía solo a los dioses!!"_

**15 segundos…**

_Este era el inicio. Empezaba su reinado…_

"Mi reino"

**13 segundos…**

"_Y ya nadie podría retarlo..."_

"¡¡Ya nadie puede!!"

_Las personas empiezan a retirarse afligidas con el corazón oprimido. Él permanece. Alguien le aprieta el hombro al pasar, malinterpretando los sentimientos que en aquel momento abrumaban al joven que ocultaba su rostro a los demás._

"Estaban realmente tan equivocados."

_Ya solo, "…ahora si."  
__Sus ojos enloquecidos del éxtasis, y fijan su vista en la cruz.  
__Sus comisuras tiemblan, su pérfida mente se libera en su rostro, la sonrisa digna del mismo demonio brota en su rostro.  
__Desgarrando sus carnes humanas y revelándose tal cual es.  
__Dedicándosela a "él" nuevamente._

**7 segundos…**

_Kira tira una rosa negra en la tumba.  
__-púdrete en el infierno bastardo.-susurra Kira  
__Sus pasos se alejan de la tumba.  
__El ocaso rojo se refleja en su temible mirada. Y su rostro no desvanece la sonrisa_

**3 segundos…**

Y Kira se ilumina en su reflejo destruida las bellas facciones transformadas en una mueca grotesca y terrible mientras le sonríe a otro amanecer de su indiscutible imperio.  
Mientras por su espalda se aferra su compañera sonriente; con los ojos brillando al fulgor del amanecer.  
Y aunque ninguno lo note la sombra de su shinigami los envuelve nuevamente mientras sonríe de una forma q jamás han visto.

**2 segundos…**

Un joven de polera blanca y jeans yace como un cuerpo rígido reposando en la oscuridad absoluta.  
Una oscuridad q casi lo desvanece de este mundo…  
Inmóvil…

**1 segundo…**

En el orfanato, una oficina. Un anciano hombre pendiente del descuento observa al gemelo de la austera habitación; que se sincroniza en la pantalla de su celular. Y en ese momento… termina.

…**Cero.**

**La computadora se enciende. Cual intercambio de espíritu, muere el temporizador, naciendo el ordenador. En su pantalla resalta una única palabra "transmission"  
**"**Transmitiendo"**

Un hombre anciano con shock y el corazón oprimido observa como el gemelo del computador llegó a su fin. Ahora su esperanza moría, junto con los números… era cierto. Materializándose en la pantalla su temor, salta un mensaje:

"L is Dead"  
"L ésta muerto"

Se acabó el primer juego…

Un zumbido resuena extendiéndose imparable por la densa oscuridad. Abandonando el aire e incrustándose bajo su piel, bajo sus huesos, sus entrañas… su corazón, el espanto interno lo aturde. Siente el veneno recorrer y extenderse por su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abren rápidamente profundamente desgraciados y vacíos como la oscuridad q le rodea.  
Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su pecho… sintió su corazón partido mientras despertaba a la pesadilla  
Y su incredulidad se transformo rápidamente en odio.  
Dolor… tanto… su cuerpo tiembla en dolor…

**La pantalla figura con un cartel  
**"**mensaje enviado"**

El joven con polera blanca y jeans ha despertado de su sueño… a su pesadilla

…comienza otro.

* * *

Acá se despierta mi amor pelinegro ^///^¡¡¡¡te amo!!!!  
Y reclamara venganza!!! Jajá jajá ^`_´^ agarrate Kira!!!!!  
Eso le pasa por utilizar a las personas es un mal nacido!!!

Je bue… les comento q hice a Light recordando el funeral debido a q el mensaje del computador es enviado 30 días (o capaz 31 días ¬.¬) después de la muerte de L…  
q triste pero él reclamara venganza en esta historia X)

¡¡¡Estoy feliz!!! X) ¡¡¡Al Fin!!!  
¡Por fin! voy a empezar a subir esta historia…  
XP… alta vaga soy

La verdad hace ya mas de un año que la tengo revoloteando, en mi cabeza…  
Aguijoneándome, obligándome a escribirla en lo que tuviera a mano, y por eso me genere un paisaje post-apocalíptico de borrador. : P (Jejeje y es verdad tengo hojas a4, oficio, pruebas ´---_---` sip, de cuaderno, carpeta, uff… -O-o-O- realmente es un desastre ; además así como me venían ¡¡las iba escribiendo!! Nee XP así q tengo hoja q es el principio al pie de la pagina y el final esta en la hoja anterior y tiene un numerito… o letra… signo… o combinación de estos X) q te señala a donde corno se continua XDDDD

Masomenos la tengo toda escrita a la historia X)… sip  
Yo cuando empiezo una historia NECESITO saber como va, cual es el final, que trampas pongo Jejeje, sino no puedo Y admiro a la gente q si puede… me saco el sombrero ^-^ Ups! Me compro uno y luego lo hago : P  
Ah pero primero aclaro que tuve q hacerlo así pero iba a ser mas complejo… pero bue así quedo

Espero realmente que les guste esta historia y se copen al leerla, Tengo gran facilidad para los argumento pero luego… ´O_o Mi mayor miedo es no estar a la altura de la historia --_-- ES Mi Mayor Miedo Porque realmente siento que esta buena XP… auto-complaciente…XD  
Jejeje Nee… como seguirá? O.o Si quieren saberlo **"lean" el prox capi… XD**

Nee? ¬.¬ y?

¡¡Al menos díganme qué les pareció el primer pantallazo!! X)  
No estoy muy segura de si los formatos serán todos iguales ¬.¬  
Esta es una intro, tratare de no complicar mucho la narrativa de los siguientes capi X) pero… Mas bien mi estilo es enroscado XD

¡Dejen review!  
**DEJEN Ò`.´Ó**

XP Cuanto tenga algunos continuo…  
¡See Ya!

Gracias desde ya a vos ^-^ por leer hasta aquí  
Y si no lees no t enteras! XP  
Dale cliquea y decide q onda…  
"**Reservamos admisión" solo criticas NO destructivas : P **

Ahora si. ¡¡¡See Ya!!!


	2. Objetivos

* * *

HI!!!!

tanto tiempo!!!  
X)

la verdad lo siento pero hubo cuestiones muy fuertes en mi vida XDDD

--´`-- que mala excusa

Gomene!!! ak viene mas entretenido el capi¬¬... creo  
bue despues m dicen si les fue un bodrio o no.

lamento si me complico demasiado con el texto ne no es tan jodido  
solo leanselo 3mil veces y lo empiezan a captar XDD  
o.o  
es joda!!! es joda!!!

jaicha!!!

bue... solo lean y despues me cuentan ^-^  
la historia es seria a pesar d q la autora no lo parece  
(esa soy yo!!! XDDDD) o.o  
ejem ak el 2so capi u¬´`¬

* * *

strawberry Pact:  
Cap 2:  
"Objetivos"

Vidrios polarizados. Muchedumbre interrumpiendo la escena.  
En medio de tal torrente de carne. Aparcado con un vehículo en la acera. Allí se encontraba...  
Se hallaba vigilando a su sospechoso de Kira,  
Como L lo había transmitido; sabía la ubicación real del bastardo, junto a todo el mundo.

Recordaba hace tanto tiempo, la encarnizada demostración de poder,...que evidenció las hipótesis del detective para que ya nadie dudara. Cuando frente a todos, a través de un medio electrónico, habían entablado el inicio de su batalla. Con la transmisión de un convicto utilizado como cebo, cual reducto humano, cual insignificante ser era.

"**Si. Era cierto que en ese entonces, L no tuvo ni un ápice d remordimiento por el convicto asesinado."  
**"**Pero lo había hecho en honor a la averiguación más importante en la historia de la humanidad. La confirmación de un nuevo tipo de asesinato."**

Levantó sus ojos hacia la cortina de luz que caía sobre los edificios del frente.

"**Y para averiguar si estos eran obrados por un ente divino, Un Ser Superior"  
"Pero al cual no debía suponer como tal, si quería capturarlo."  
"Y luego, gracias a la treta del video, lo confirmaría como no más que un asqueroso e hipócrita pregonador de justicia y fascismo-  
"Un ser... No tan divino. Si más temperamental, orgulloso, e impulsivo... y que se radicaba en una zona específica del plano de este universo."**

**  
"Ni celestial, ni omnipresente."**

**"Que su método era sobrenatural no cabía duda. Pero... aunque ESO escapara de su completo comprendimiento."  
"Estaba seguro y ¡Oh si! ¡Lo podría clamar a voces! Había cosas en este mundo... q estaban definitivamente fuera de la Racionalidad Científica."  
"A la cual la humanidad tan desesperadamente se aferraba, para evitar caer en la conciencia de este mundo asquerosamente aleatorio e incontrolable."**

Su sonrisa se reforzó levemente al pensar que realidad **"Él no escapó de ese deseó de control. Control ilusorio e imposible. Pues no era un dios. Era un asqueroso humano, eso era**."

Eso había tenido q creer para enfrentarlo. Y aunque su fe vaciló en algunos momentos.  
Fueron tan solo lapsus insignificante en la determinación q lo enmarcaba.  
Era un humano.

**"¡Un humano como él!"**

"¡**Solo un humano actuaría de esa forma!"  
"Con esas limitaciones. ¡Limitaciones que en un plano divino no existirían!"  
"¡Era un cínico humano con un sentido retorcido de justicia, quien había encontrado un método sobrenatural y terrorífico para cometer sus actos!"  
**"**Impúdicamente. Seguro y a salvo en un lugar oculto; mientras su victima, tal vez a kilómetros de distancia, se retorcía frente a su muerte."  
**"**¡¡Que asco!!"**  
Su paladar se agriaba de solo pensar en el método y q "ésa" era la férrea demostración de su cobardía.

"**Debía encontrarlo y hacerle pagar en sangre y alaridos mortuorios el castigo d la justicia humana."  
"De la justicia de L"  
**De la forma en que el veneno le recorría sus venas.

**"Como L lo había jurado; lo juzgaría"  
**"**No hay piedad para esa gente. Ni para él, ni para el insulso anzuelo q le entregó en el video."**

Sus manos reposaban firmes, sobre sus rodillas.

"**Quien fue su principal único e inequívoco sospechoso, se encontraba allí. En Kanto, Japón. No había costado trabajo ubicarlo. El monstruo ni siquiera había desaparecido de la zona. Para nada. ¡Al contrario! ¡Impúdicamente continúo su rutina , y mantuvo su asquerosamente cínica fachada de niño bueno!"** Aprisionó sus dedos contra las desgastadas telas de su pantalón.  
"**L se había traslado a ese lugar para enfrentársele directamente. Kira no huyó de la zona y creyó ganarle. ¡Iluso!"  
**Se sonrió levemente.  
"**Ahora ambos estamos en el mismo lugar. Se había mantenido allí, escondido a plena vista al igual que él."  
**"**Kira creyó q nadie sabría reconocerlo como el monstruo q era."  
"Pero L lo había logrado sin dificultad. Antes y Después de conocerlo. Incluso cuando aparecieron los demás imitadores supo quien era el original."**  
**"Y era igual ahora, no lo había confundido. Solo había una diferencia con la batalla anterior."**

**"Ahora estaba confirmado." **

No negaría q fue una sorpresa en parte descubrirlo de su propio rostro.  
**"El rostro de Kira se lo demostró solo a él. ¡ERA ÉL!"  
"La verdad innegable regalada, junto con la sonrisa demoníaca bañada en las luces rojas q los rodeaban."**

Los recuerdos asaltaron su mente.

"_**No esperaba tenerlo tan cerca en ese momento.**_**"  
**_**"Y él lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros, sin poder creérselo completamente. La oscuridad crecia a su alrededor y el calor se desaparecia de su mundo, perdía la noción de todo lo que los rodeaba, de quienes eran y de la situación en que la que se encontraba.  
Todo por enterarse de que" ese ser" era el humano frente a él.  
Él shock fue demasiado y tardó bastante en reaccionar...  
mientras el veneno en su sangre borboteaba retumbando contra las elásticas (y a cado paso mas endurecidas) paredes de sus venas.**_**  
**_**Podía sentirlo todo tan condenadamente racional.**_

Y ahora lo recordaba a la perfección

_**El calor de sus brazos aferrados a él. Los ojos dilatándose d la impresión. Sentir su cuerpo desvanecerse como fundiendose en el espacio y la conciencia que lo rodeaban. Su piel helándose como si su sangre en vez de pulsante carmín fuera las venas de un pútrido y ennegrecido cadáver.**_

_  
_** "Lo cual no distaba tanto de la realidad."**

**¡Y ahí!  
¡¡Justo Alli!! ¡¡Justo Ahora!!  
¡¡He Alli Su Acunador A La Muerte!!  
**"**...ahora esperaba, en la esquina opuesta, dentro de un bar."  
**"**Esperaba a su otro objetivo."**

Estaban próximos a la jefatura de policías.

Los dos juntos alli.  
"**Pero él otro no lo sabía."**

La ciudad ebullecía de los asquerosos modernismos de una sociedad consumista, los peatones gritándose, corriendo, golpeándose, empujándose. Representaban una oleada de cuerpos sin mente propia q vivian sus asquerosas vidas vacias. Tan insignificantes e intrascendentes.

La naturaleza lograba infiltrarse en el paisaje. La calida estrella ignorada por todos se filtraba por los resquicios de los imponentes edificios, q sobresalían irguiéndose entre el amontonamiento de las viviendas antiguas que aun sobrevivían.

Diagonal, el trazo nacarado cortaba la calle en dos mundos opuestos.

La sombra q en ese ventoso tiempo era rehuida d compañía, siendo pocos valientes quienes cruzaban apurados por las sombras. En la cuadra iluminada por el sol, el mundo pintado en una paleta calida y todo parecía una escena infantiloide d dicha y risas. Lugar perfecto para la hipocresía encarnada q se encontraba en esos lugares, allí se conglomeraban los locales más costosos de la zona. Derecho al sol cobrado a la clientela de estos específicos y privilegiados lugares. Y el más imponente era una prestigiosa cafetería.

Las vitrinas demostraban una gran clientela. Pero no le interesaba eso. Gente banal. Se enfocó, en tan solo un individuo, quien capturaba su mente por completo y q se hallaba en la sección privilegiada del local. Hipócritamente rehuía de todos los comensales, pero se establecía en el extremo justo reposando paralelo a la vitrina, haciendo nulo el hecho de alguna posible inadvertibilidad.  
"Yagami Light..."

Él se encontraba tomando un café negro y amargo como era usual, sentado en una mesa con ventana a la tumultuosa calle. Los calidos reflejos de la mañana le impedían visualizar el exterior. Puesto que chocaban directamente contra el impoluto vidrio, conformando una aurora espumosa e insondable desde el interior hacia el exterior.  
Pero no a la inversa,...

"**... te veo." **

...y eso era lo q mas le deleitaba del lugar. Los transeúntes viraban sus miradas regularmente, en especial las chillonas jovencitas q enrojecían instantáneamente ante la imagen que modélicamente ofrecía. Pero él ignoraba desdeñosamente el exterior, no le interesaba. Y así era como debía ser.  
Se deleitaba con que las personas lo vieran exaltando su ego y orgullo por las alabanzas y envidias, pero a través del finísimo cristal que al igual q un dios representaba la barrera que separaba la divinidad de los indignos mortales. Estaba realmente enfadado por el retrazo de su compañía, compañía q rechazaría de no ser porque le era imprescindible. Y por eso debía soportarlo. Pero no se podría obtener la impresión de su estado con mirarlo, pues su rostro lucia placentero y distendido, casi "angelical". Allí reposaba el vivo retrato de la sátira para los q sabían su verdadero secreto; su verdadera identidad

Sus perspicaces ojos negros, ultratumba de su mas excéntrica cualidad pues sin brillo de vida no reflejaban el exterior, sin dejar q dilatarse a cada segundo si cabiera posible.  
No podían hacerlo, no perdían de vista el objetivo. Se encontraban absorbidos por él, deseándolo.  
**¡Sabia q debía controlarse!  
**El odio y la confusión aun latían ferozmente bajo su pálida piel.  
**"Había pasado tanto tiempo ya, desde su entierro." "Pero él ahí estaba."  
"escrutando y cazando a una presa que no advertía el peligro."**

"**No se había rendido, jamás lo haría mientras le faltara eso.**"

"**Y lo había perdido para siempre."  
"Y al igual q la eternidad q lo separada de su mayor anhelo, de su deseó imposible de recuperar,"  
"¡de eso! de lo q él, Kira en persona, le había arrebatado; impúdicamente y sin remordimiento!"  
"¡¡Como esperar arrepentimiento de ese monstruo!!"  
"¡No existía misericordia contra la escoria q él representaba!"  
** Y sintió como su sangre corría desbocada en su cerebro... tal su odio se desplegaría en la misma medida, "eterno".

**"Y él ya no tenía ninguna traba en su moral.  
"No era ya L el detective. El L que haría evidenciar sus actos.  
****"El L que se regiría con las normas de la humanidad buscando todas las pruebas, y los caminos legales.  
**"**¡¡Para Nada!!"**

"**Todo era diferente ahora"**

"**Ahora tenía la libertad para no despegar sus ojos del 'objetivo'. Mejor dicho 'su presa'."**  
"**Pues ya no era igual q antes…¡Nada era como antes...! y eso lo sabía perfectamente"**

Sintió como unas jovencitas se reian desaforadas y las observo molesto un momento.  
Su mano derecha se deslizó hacia abajo tomando un dulce que tenia a su costado. Llevándolo hasta su boca lentamente.  
Regresó sus ojos hacia el joven que continuaba leyendo despreocupado y con la seriedad enmarcada en su rostro, las últimas noticias de Kira. Ese día hablaban de la ineficacia policial para capturarlo.  
Pensó un instante en todos con los cuales L, como el detective inquebrantable, había trabajado.

"**Ninguno de ellos lo considero posible"  
**"**Todos lo habían creído muerto… ¡absolutamente todos!"  
**"**Pero no… estaba vivo.  
**"**¡¡¡Vaya que estaba vivo!!!"**

Respiraba, su corazón palpitaba bajo su blanquecina piel,  
sus cabellos negros y enredados más largos que en su pasado se mecían ligeramente por las ráfagas que producía el trancito al pasar, y que se escurrían en el interior de un polarizado automóvil.  
Su respiración fría y en las sombras de esa realidad.  
Justo enfrente de la vitrina del joven asesino.  
Enfrentándolo directamente sin q él otro siquiera percatara su mortuoria presencia; sus ojeras características incluso más profundas y obscuras demostraban sus largas noches de vigilia.  
Pues... **"Lo había planeado absolutamente todo."**  
El nuevo juego que acontecería entre ambos.  
**"Una deliciosa venganza reveladora."**

Una descarga de todo el ponzoñoso veneno q cargaba su mente y alma. Y estaba en ese lugar oculto en las sombras.  
Oh las sombras q lo ocultaban perfectamente dentro del aparatoso vehículo obscuro.  
Y el frió q lo rodeaba y se deslizaba por sobre su piel, con cada ráfaga de aire, intruso a través de la minúscula ranura de la ventana entreabierta solo unos centímetros. Chocando contra su piel, erizándola.  
Era tan antagónica al abrasador calor de su odio.

Sentía **"la vida"**,** "la libertad."**

"**tenia un propósito"**

**"Y la certeza de que ****atraparía a ese engendro**** y lo haría pagar "****su**** muerte". Y..."  
"****su supuesta ****muerte" por supuesto."**

"Por que él estaba vivo. Y lo estaba cazando"

"**La ignorancia de la presa es la forma mas factible para enredar, enloquecer y al fin atraparla desprevenida. Azuzándole terror a su carne.  
**"**L lo sabía por supuesto, y por ese motivo preparó todo esto."  
**"**Para que él mismo por su cuenta pudiese encargarse de todo"  
**Una sonrisa alumbra en sus finos labios.

"**Nadie más supo del trato."  
**"**El trato de L con el demonio"**

**  
**"_Mientras yo viva…"  
_"_Si…"  
_"…**mientras viviera"**

Su sonrisa menguo desapareciendo en la nada. Bajo su mirada desenfocandola un poco del joven japones para enfocarse en la imagen que lo asaltó.  
Los recuerdos asaltan su memoria y frunció los labios firmemente, para evitar que las imágenes tan dolorosas lo inunden.  
"No. Ahora no era el momento." Aprisiona los dientes y con esfuerzó vuelve a concentrarse en el frente de la calle.  
Y en ese momento observa como se aproxima alegremente el 2do objetivo.  
Desde lejos la v cruzar la acera dirigiéndose a la confiteria frente a él. Ella también atrae las miradas, y muchos se voltean para seguirla. Realmente habia gente quien no le despegaba la vista ni un instante.  
La reconoce por quien es, al instante.  
Realmente siente temblar una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

Abrían la puerta del local. Provocando q la campanilla suspendida en la esquina superior, muy a la antigua; repicara alegremente. El joven levanta su rostro a la señal sonora esperando por fin a quien en realidad llegaba; y la observa correr hacia él. Una mujer rubia y atractiva según los cánones de la humanidad consumista, con una terrible expresión de ingenuidad romantica rayante en la estupidez, se acerca, y se le lanza, abrazando al joven de improvisto.  
Algunas personas miran ka escandalosa escena sonriendose y carcajeandose levemente. Tan diferente a las sensaciones e ideas que asaltaron al joven quien despotricaba mentalmente por las exasperante estupidez de la mujer. Renbados deseos de golpearla fuertemente para ubicarla de una vez por todas.

**"Él la retira formal y hastiado."  
"La mujer le sonríe al castaño completamente embelesada."  
"Jamás nota el rechazo q le proporciono su pareja"**

Según percibe su vigilante la actitud demuestra lo q sospechaba desde el principio.

**"Increíble q una mujer fuera tan estupida como para actuar de esa manera."**  
Y conociendo sus secretos sintió veneno caliente a su sangre.

**"Ellos dos pagarían... ambos."**

**"Ella era tan culpable como el otro maldito. De eso estaba seguro."**  
**"Completamente seguro."**

Pero no debía exasperar.

**"¡Calma! Primero la vigilancia. Debía hacerlo bien. Realizarlo todo según sus planes."  
"Ah. Los objetivos se mueven."**

Yagami Light se levanta lentamente de su puesto, tomando sus abrigo mientras el mesero se acerca a su señal, le paga por la consumicion, dejando la plata en la mesa. El empleado le agradece usual como siempre invitandolo nuevamente al día siguiente.  
El mismo estupido discurso desarrollado para los comensales frecuentes; pero con una mayor soltura hacia él puesto que jamas faltaba al lugar. Jamas evitando su rutina diaria.  
Y sale del local por las puertas q se encontraban justo enfrente de su vigilante, acompañado por la recién llegada. Quien se prendaba de su brazo en toda una pantomima de noviazgo real.  
Al cual solo la ilusa creia verdadero. Mucho mas una molestia necesaria para su pareja.

**"Cruzan la acera mientras de su brazo se aferra la joven rubia"  
"Amane Misa"**

** "Ellos no lo perciben, pues no lo saben."  
**Mas alguien no los para de vigilar desde detrás del vidrio polarizado de un vehículo.  
Vehiculo por el cual pasan, permitiendo que el reflejo de la condenada pareja se deslizara por sobre el obscurecido material, muy lentamente.  
Los ve cruzar junto a él. Los ojos negros siguen a los otros ojos cobrizos. Apoyando sus palidas manos levemente en el cristal. Aunque ellos no lo vean.  
Claramente la mujer aferrada era: "Amane misa" y él…  
"Yagami Light"

Sus dos objetivos. Las personas mas odiadas por él en el mundo entero.  
**"Las personas con las cuales no conocería la piedad."**  
Sus manos se cierran en puños controlandose para no ir y partirle la cara a trompadas en ese mismo momento.  
para saltarles desde el interior del vehiculo para regodearse en sus aterrorizadas expresiones...  
para terminar la caceria sin siquiera empezarla y engullir a la presa desde ese momento.  
su palpitante cabeza retumbante de odio  
**¡tenia que serenarse!**  
Se mordio fuertemente el pulgar y sin desviar la mirada cerró los ojos negros.**  
"aun... no."  
"pero..."  
**

Una amplia sonrisa se forma en su rostro oculto del sol.  
Mostrando los dientes y con sus ojos fijos en la espalda del maldito que se alejaba.

**-Yagami Light te encontré…  
-y ya no escaparas… de mi.**

* * *

uff... que leve q es este capi ^-^ realmente lo veo como la intoduccion :P  
pero se pndra mejor!!! todo sea por mi amado L!!! X)

jejeje la verdad les agradesco especialmente a K-rol28; sonadow y Lxlight ; Sumeragi-chan ^-^  
por ser los TRES PRIMEROS NEANDERTALS (y lo escribo como lo pronuncio ^`-´^) en comentarme mi historia  
muchas pero muchas gracias XD

realmente pido perdon por el gran lapsus entre capi :P

pasa q tenia q cumpir una promesa y jure q hasta q n lo hciera no subiria nada propia a fanfic TT^TT no saben como m putee por hacerlo...  
cuando termine de decirlo me cayo el yunque d WB; paso el cuervo coreandome Baka y llego L comiendo salado O.O

cambie el formato y la verdad lo voy a hacer como me venga la inspiracion o la reverenda gana... puesto q para q sea entendible a veces no admite el mismo formato...

por ejemplo en este cao las **negritas eran pensamientos y dialogos del pelinegro vigilador TE AMO xDDD**  
O.o Ejem ...  
y lo que _estab en cursiva eran recuerdos del pelin... O.O no otra vez no!!! --_--mmm no puedo TE AMO!!!!! ^////^_

bueno... O-O cambiando d tema... perdon por las faltas q pueden llegar a haber... ´^-^ como queria subirlo tan desesperadamente, como q mucho no lo revise ^´-`^  
asi q si ven algo con gusto luego lo cambio XP  
eso si las "q" solas= que  
Y las d solas son = de  
pasa q soy una desquisiada al escribir y no m gusta perder tiempo ¬´`¬  
asi q d seguro d esas hay XDDD

bue sin mas q poder decirles  
see ya !!!

Espero se copen con esto ^-^ y si quieren dejar lo q podo dejenlo X) just clik :P

Edainwen


	3. comida

¡¡Hi!!

¡He aquí el 3er capi!  
^-^

Ne... casi no lo puedo subir. ¡Se me borro de fanfic! O-O  
Además este capi lo escribí de una a la compu, y no a un medio...manuscrito.  
...pero por suerte siempre guardo los originales en otro archivo X)  
Debido a que en eso soy un gran desastre y siempre m pasan estas cosas.  
Y como dicen "No hay males, que por bien no vengan" XD

Ah si...Para mejor lectura.  
"**Negrita en comillas": "pensamientos"  
****-negrita entre guiones: -hablado-  
**_Cursiva: el pasado._

Eso es lo único X)

Así q sin más disfruten el casi perdido capi XD  
Y nos leemos al final.

//Ne... los "ceros" XP los borro despues cuando me haga el tiempo...\\  
//si no no lo subo mas XP\\

* * *

**Capitulo 3:  
"Cocina." **

Japón, ciudad de Kanto.  
Ya era de noche. Pasó una mano por el cabello apartándose el flequillo negro.  
"**Habían pasado meses"  
**"'**Meses'..."  
**No creyó que aguantaría tanto sin actuar. Tan solo vigilándolo.  
"**Vigilándolo día y noche."  
**"**Día tras día."  
**"**A cada momento."  
**"**Todo el tiempo."  
**Pero no era una persona tan estupida... ni siquiera cercano a la definición realmente,  
...como para adelantarse.  
"**Realmente planearía cuándo y cómo emboscarlo."  
**Memorizaría cada uno de sus movimientos de sus rutinas... hasta que pudiera saber lo que haría, sin siquiera verlo.  
"**Saber donde estaría, con tan solo pensar en la hora."  
**"**Y realmente no era difícil."  
**"**La verdad era... tediosamente sencillo."  
**"**Yagami Light jamás rompía sus rutinas. Estaba obsesionado con ellas; con cumplirlas cabalmente."  
**"**Todo tenia su pre-establecido tiempo delimitado."  
**"**Planeaba y organizaba, hasta los más triviales asuntos de su vida."  
**"**Yagami Light..."  
**"**Mantener su mascara de completa perfección, requería un estrictísimo itinerario."  
**"**...estaba obsesionado completamente,..."**

Sentado levemente de costado se entreveía una espalda y una cabellera castaña, semi-ocultas por la ventana.  
Yagami Light fijaba su mirada en el reloj plateado encastrado en su muñeca, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa.

"**...con el tiempo."**

"**Misa estaba dando demasiadas vueltas para tal insignificancia..."  
**Apartó la vista de su reloj. Miraba fijamente a la cocina.  
"**No le convenía rehusarse esta vez,...y por eso accedió."  
**Estaba perdiendo, su 'ya escasa' paciencia.  
"**Maldita cena"**

"**Se había retrazado realmente."  
**La suave carcajada escapaba de su boca.  
El shinigami flotaba por la habitación, como un ave rapaz que rodea el escenario catastrófico de una matanza.  
Y realmente sin cadáver... pero igual de catastrófico q eso, se hallaba en esos momentos la cocina.  
Ollas y ollas hirvientes con diferentes contenidos que la joven rubia trasladaba de un lado a otro.  
"**A pesar de estar todo el día preparando los alimentos, se retrazó kukuku"**  
El tiempo de sobra que hubiera tenido, no importaba, porque jamás parecía alcanzarle a la joven rubia en las escasas dotes culinarias que poseía.  
Permanecía inmaterial, para evitar las muy posibles catástrofes por cada vez que la rubia lo atravesaba sin darse cuenta, y que si fuera consistente, terminaría en una situación demasiado "chillona" para arriesgarse a soportarlo.  
Otro orbe rojo desaparecía triturado entre sus gozosos dientes.

"**Que emoción."  
**La rubia revolvía el contenido de la olla mientras con otra mano sujetaba las instrucciones de un libro de cocina. Y se apresuraba a apagar la olla desbordante del otro extremo.  
Su rostro no concordaba realmente con el de una persona retrasada, para nada. Sonreía.  
Mientras su mente vagaba fuera de las acciones que realmente realizaba.  
"**¡Light y Misa comiendo juntos como dos personas casadas y completamente enamoradas!"  
**Llevaba los trastos de aquí para allá.  
"**Y él luego de un extenuante día de trabajo, recibe la calida y placentera cena de su hermosa amada."  
**En su mente, un Light que le agradecía deleitado mientras probaba la comida, le dedica una suave sonrisa con todos sus perfectos dientes.  
En plano completamente seductor.  
Y continúa en un emocionado chillido, casi volcando toda la salsa por fuera del cuenco.  
Perdida en su fantástica y realmente inexistente realidad.  
Mientras alucinada casi-danzante continuaba su travesía desastrosa por la cocina.

"**Diablos...había subestimado los limites que alcanzaba la estupidez de Misa."  
**"**Ya habían acordado cenar. Debería ya tenerlo previamente preparado, a su llegada."  
**"**Si pretendía complacerlo, todo ya debería estar servido. Y no preparándolo a ultimo momento."  
**Su rostro se tensó frunciendo el ceño.  
"**Y ahora llevaba cuarenta y nueve minutos de retrazo."  
**"**Cuarenta y nueve minutos perdidos en su inmensa estupidez."  
**"**Y eso que él había llegado previsoramente, veinticinco minutos después de la hora acordada. En un inservible intento de evitar esta situación. Y tan solo complacer a la rubia comiendo, como quería."  
**Escuchó como una olla caía,  
Y por el sonido podría decir que no se encontraba prácticamente vacía.  
"**Estupida." **

La mitad de salsa no llegó al destino. Y aterrizó sobre su base sin llegarse a volcar por completo.  
El alud que derivó en el desequilibrio fue principalmente causado por que la mujer seguía acumulando todo en la misma mesada, uno tras otro y paulatinamente el extremo opuesto había perdido el sustento y cedido.

Se elevó de la mesa con la roja presa en sus manos.  
Mientras la joven rubia parecía recuperar un poco de sensatez y se desesperaba limpiando la salsera manchada.

Aterrizó de frente a una reluciente pared de blancos azulejos, y se inclino hacia delante, lo justo para atravesar la pared solamente hasta la altura de sus obscuros hombros, ignorado completamente por el joven que tamborileaba los dedos con una mirada de completo enfado,...lo observaba atentamente... mientras él controlaba el tiempo de su reloj.  
"**Light."  
**Irguiéndose nuevamente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por la queda risa, su rostro sonriente desapareció, hundiéndose en la pared.  
Un gran mordisco al dulce manjar.  
"**Tan divertido..."**

El dulce capturado entre sus dedos, que ahora llevaba a sus labios; se deshacía lentamente contra su lengua.  
Expandiéndose deliciosamente por toda su boca.  
Solo su mano se movía, descendiendo y elevándose, renovando los suministros para su boca mientras su cabeza permanecía en posición.  
"**Al parecer Amane Misa era la causante del mal humor de Yagami Light."  
**El rostro del hombre se había tensado fuertemente hacia unos instantes.  
"**Si no se apresura, él se ira."  
**Y estaba seguro de que lo haría en exactamente: siete minutos.  
Consultaba su reloj de una manera tan recurrente...  
"**Esclavo del tiempo"**

"**Si misa no se presentaba antes que la aguja llegue a las doce se levantaría, con todo su derecho."  
**"**Hacia días que le suplicaba por esta ridícula cena."  
**"**La mujer se estaba poniendo cada vez mas insoportable, debido a que él dedicaba por completo su tiempo a la aniquilación de mal-nacidos y a su laboriosa fachada de detective cazador de si mismo."  
**"**Y aunque podía. No otorgaría su valiosísimo tiempo para el uso de sus estupidos encaprichamientos de una imbecil enamorada."  
**"**Por muy útil que esta fuera."  
**Ella sola creía está convivencia, como una seudo-declaración de amor, cuando el había dejado muy en claro sus intenciones. Y la ubicación de ella como una 'herramienta' indispensable para la construcción de su nuevo reino.  
"**Pero ella era la única en no notificarse."**

Las puertas se abrieron.

Misa salio exhibiendo orgullosa la fuente del primer plato.  
La imagen que se materializase en su mente completamente opuesta a la cara que realmente portaba su pareja.  
Pero ella tan atrapada en la contemplación de las hermosas facciones como para no comprender el verdadero humor que entre todas componían, continuo creyéndose inmersa en la realización de su sueño.  
Su completo enceguecimiento era ciertamente, su mayor pilar en el amor.

Light se erguía levemente en una obvia postura de enfado contenido, a juzgar por la presión que demostraban sus manos cerradas sobre la mesa, mientras la rubia servia la cena.  
El castaño miró su reloj.

"**Obsesionado"  
**"**Completamente obsesionado con el tiempo."  
**"**...y él alcanzaba a comprenderlo desde su punto de vista"  
**"**El porqué de 'eso'."**

Empezaron a comer.

"**Kira consideraría el paso del tiempo..."  
**"**...como nadie normal lo haría."  
**"**Si él, después de todo, controlaba un poder que 'requeriría del tiempo'."**

"**Y por eso..."  
**"**...cumplir las rutinas en tiempo era casi instintivo para él."  
**"**Kira minuciosamente controlaría, equilibraría, dinamizando al máximo de lo posible, las dos caras de su vida, para lograr conformar una fachada estable y sin fallas."  
**"**Lo hacia... como cualquier psicópata de calidad haría." "Pero lo cierto es que, no trataba con 'cualquiera' aquí."  
**"**Este ser podría considerarse: 'el psicópata de psicópatas'."  
**"**...y además, 'una de las personas mas inteligentes que habitaban en el globo'." **

"**Y eso no era un dato menor."  
**"**No. Al contrario..."  
**"**Lo tornaba todo mucho más peligroso."  
**Más bien, era justamente eso, lo que lo obligaba a ser sumamente cauteloso, minucioso, y a observar con mil y un ojos, cada uno de los rutinarios movimientos del hombre... para no ser emboscado por su acto perfecto.  
"**Después de todo, esta persona asesinaba, sin que siquiera sus parpados temblaran... aunque sea ínfimamente."**

Veía su rostro completamente apacible. Y en las noticias se trasmitían la exaltada noticia sobre el último juicio de Kira, de mayor proporción a los de los últimos meses.

"**Y aun así miraba indiferente el noticiero."  
**"**Nada. Absolutamente nada se reflejaba en su rostro."  
**"**Ni un amago de incomodidad, de gozo."  
**"**¡Nada!"  
**"**¡Pero ese ser era Kira!"  
**"**L lo sabia. Lo supo siempre, a pesar de todo."  
**"**¡Era Kira!"  
**"**Que él no reaccionara,... ¡Ni Siquiera Minimamente! ...mientras sorpresivamente el flash informativo aparecía cortando la programación."  
**"**Demostraba que jamás podría confiar en el comportamiento visible del infeliz."  
**Enfocó su mirada en el rostro del hombre.  
"**Pero no podía ser 'completamente' perfecto, por mucho que lo intentase."  
**"**No era un dios."  
**"**Necesitaba revelar el pequeño signo que escaparía de su actuación."  
**"**Debía hacerlo si quería evitar caer en alguna de sus muy laboriosas redes."  
**Y por eso, aun no actuaba.  
"**L había caído frente a él. Cayó en su trampa... y Kira creyó con eso librarse para siempre de todo peligro."  
**"**Pero eso no pasaría dos veces."  
**"**Y lo vigilaría prestando especial cuidado a los detalles."  
**"**En algún momento... aparecería. Debía buscarlo."  
**"**Por más perfecto que fuese, estaba seguro de que reaccionaba."  
**"**Pues a pesar de todo, era un humano."  
**"**Era un humano que respiraba, vivía y... 'moriría como él'."  
**"**Y ahora satisfacía una necesidad que cualquier mortal no lograría evitar."  
**"**Pues representaba su propia subsistencia."  
**"**Comía."**

Comía junto a la rubia, dentro de su departamento.  
Sabia que la mujer había estado haciendo un desastre debido a que lo captó con las cámaras externas q instaló y que reflejaban los diversos ángulos posible de la cocina en las pantallas de su laptop.  
Pues aunque pretendía no perder detalle de sus presas. Humanamente le resultaría imposible seguirlos a ambos, 'las 24/7'.  
"**Intentarlo no era ya, una opción."  
**Y sabia que aunque así fuera, el mal-nacido hallaría la forma de cubrirse, utilizando eso contra él, para su propio beneficio.  
"**Pues así era como él actuaba siempre."  
**Aunque el hubiese querido enfrentarlo cara a cara.  
Vigilarlo sin que el otro supiera que lo hacían, era la mejor opción ahora. Lamentablemente era lo mejor. La distancia entre ellos era necearía, para que él no lo enredara como hacia con todos. Aunque lo principal era poder observarlo sin que el otro pretendiese ocultarse.  
Tal vez confiado por su seguridad, le diera una clara oportunidad.  
Y estaba seguro de que si estuvieran frente a frente,... él no podría controlarse.  
Pero vigilar a dos personas sin que se enterasen, demandaría de al menos otra persona además de él, y no la tenía.  
"**Aun así debía vigilarlos."  
**Así que siempre optaría por seguir a la mayor serpiente, e instaló cámaras en los puntos que frecuentaba su... 'segunda presa'  
"**Ella podría ser más peligrosa debido a que poseía mayor movilidad e irregularidad."  
**De una manera sumamente exaltada lograba cubrirse con igual maestría que Yagami Light.  
"**En una forma sumamente molesta y efectiva."**

Pero al menos ahora estaban los dos juntos facilitándole la vigilancia por unos momentos.  
Y él desde el edificio del frente los observaba.  
Los observaba a través de la mira.  
"**Ah..."  
**"'**Amaba los rifles'."  
**El arma montada desde una habitación vacía del colindante edificio, le otorgaba una vista más que perfecta.  
Sentado de su peculiar manera, pero no por eso menos seguro en su profesionalismo. La única diferencia visible en ello, era que no estaba con sus dos piernas elevadas hasta su pecho, sino que la derecha permanecía al costado de la silla con las puntas de sus dedos tocando levemente el suelo.  
Su cuerpo se montaba sobre el rifle, como si estuviese en la salvaje selva al acecho de una fiera. En una completa actitud de inmediato asalto. Permanecía quieto, respirando lentamente y absorto en la imagen de un pequeño castaño contra la lente.  
El dedo índice de su mano derecha, colocado justo...  
...sobre el gatillo.  
"**Si, debía admitirlo."  
**"**Realmente existía un no-disimulado disfrute, en el simple hecho de apuntarle a ese maldito entre medio de los ojos."  
**"**Sabiendo que con tan solo un suave y pequeño movimiento..."  
**Su dedo se flexionó levemente.  
Todo su cuerpo podía sentirse tensándose mientras esos pequeños músculos presionando contra el frío material del gatillo  
"**...el terrible monstruo era historia."  
-¡Bang!-**  
El metálico sonido del gatillo retumbando por la habitación.

Light comía, terriblemente hastiado de la conversación de la mujer.  
Llevaba una mano a su sien mientras intentaba por enésima vez. Reprimir los intensos deseos de pegarle, y gritarle para que se callara.

Sonrió.  
"**Pero para eso debería cargar previamente el arma."  
**"**Y él no quería resolver este asunto de una forma tan sencilla y 'humana'."  
**"**Realmente tenía que disfrutarlo."  
**"**Realmente tenía que sufrir."  
**"**Después de todo, tenia 'todo el tiempo del mundo' para preparar algo especial para él."**  
"**Y para ella."**

Se acomodó levemente reposicionando el arma y continuando su labor. E introdujo más dulces en su boca.  
Después de todo aunque no tenía las balas puestas eso realmente, no le impedía disfrutar de jalar el gatillo cada vez que tenía la mira entre los ojos pardos de Kira. De nuevo.  
**-Bang...-**

Luego de unos momentos la joven rubia se levantó de la mesa, llevándose los platos, y él la siguió a través de las cámaras.  
La vió tomar una nueva bandeja.  
Inútilmente porque al regresar Light se levantó y le replicó que lo dejara, que ya era suficiente.

**-¡¿Que?!-**  
Y empezaba a sentir que un ataque de angustia en firma de lágrimas la atacaría.**  
-¡Pero Misa, aún tiene preparadas muchas más cosas ricas para su amado Lig...!-  
-Lo hubieras previsto antes Misa. Es tu culpa por no haberlas preparado con anticipación.-  
-P-pero Light...-  
-¡Basta Misa!**-  
Y perdió al fin la paciencia  
-¡**Ya te complací comiendo la asquerosidad que preparaste!-  
-¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!-  
-¡Limpia el desastre que realizaste y vete a acostar!-**

Sin siquiera una consideración hacia los sentimientos de la mujer. Light salió de la habitación donde estaban para dirigirse a la contigua.  
Sin otorgarle ninguna posibilidad de replicarle.  
Pudo ver como la joven rubia rompía a llorar llevándose la bandeja nuevamente a la cocina.  
"**Pobre Infeliz Y pensar que ella también es una asesina a sangre fría"  
-Quien lo creyera.-**  
Cambio su postura levemente para enfocarse en la otra habitación. Pero las cortinas permanecían cerradas.  
No había necesidad de continuar con el rifle.  
Se entornó hacia el monitor e ingresó rápidamente unos comandos con una mano mientras depositaba a su lado y contra el borde de la ventana, el tan encariñado rifle.  
"**Tanto por una cena..."**  
Una imagen se materializó sobre la pantalla.  
Una sentada silueta nacarada contra un fondo de variados azules.  
"**Yagami Light se sentaba y encendía los monitores de las computadoras."**  
"**Como todas las noches."**  
"**Se quedaría allí una hora y media justo, se bañaría durante quince minutos e iría directamente a acostarse."**  
"**No variaría ese ritmo puesto que a pesar del retrazo que provocó la rubia para la cena. Él se había levantado a la misma hora que siempre."**  
"**Comió en base al horario que él mismo delimitaba para cenar."**  
"**Y a pesar de que hoy lo había adelantado para complacer a Amane Misa en una cena de mayor duración que los frugales 15 minutos que siempre acostumbraba, no lo alargó por sobre su otra rutina."**

Podía imaginarse la furia que en estos momentos Light debería sentir por haber perdido así, su tan valioso tiempo.  
"**Después de todo era tan estricto con respecto a eso."**  
"**...y no tenia tanto como imaginaba."**  
"**Había abandonado la habitación dejando el plato con la mitad de la comida aun en él."**  
Y ahora la rubia lloraba, mientras la veía fregar lastimosamente todas las ollas y casuelas de su cena de tres platos con postre incluido.  
Aunque él no podría juzgar la comida, realmente no parecía una 'asquerosidad' como Light lo había descrito.  
Pero el siempre preferiría sus manjares.

Suspiró, apartó la vista de la rubia que fregaba los trastos en la cocina; ahora tan solo prestaría atención a la pantalla.  
"**Pero podía considerarse la rutina 'completa'."**  
La habitación que tenía, se encontraba empapelada por hojas, fotos, planos de diferentes instalaciones, notas escritas a mano, planillas de horarios, los puntos donde se ubicaban sus propias cámaras y las de ellos, flechas y notas superpuestas, entre más.  
Permanecía con la luz apagada tan solo iluminado por la luz del exterior y la delgadísima pantalla de su laptop.  
Había realizado muchísimo trabajo de campo y tenia una pared completa dedicada a las presas. Y otra, a los que los rodeaban: los diferentes policías, los compañeros de universidad, por parte de Light y los maquilladores, vestuaristas, contratantes, managers y demás por parte de Misa.

Tenía diferentes cámaras por todos lados enlazadas a otras pantallas que ahora estaban a sus espaldas.  
Y seguía conectando cada vez más.  
Tres cámaras en diferentes ángulos para cada recinto, o lugar por el cual Yagami Light transitara.  
Muchas más establecidas para Misa. Ella lo complicaba mucho mas debido a que jamás permanecía en un lugar especifico por su trabajo.  
Diferentes estudios, diferentes sets, frecuentes viajes y reuniones informales.  
Había hackeado la agenda electrónica del manager para tener todos los datos y horarios de antemano.  
Sin embargo Light era un caso completamente diferente.  
Había renovado las cámaras que había apostado en la universidad, y las reubicó en el actual trabajo de Yagami en el departamento de la inteligencia en comunicaciones de la policía. Perfecto para un laborioso asesino que necesitaba de un nombre y rostro para matar.  
Miró distraído, el montículo de cámaras sobre-apiladas sin mucho cuidado, que estaban en una de las esquinas de la habitación.  
Y todavía tenia que definir donde irían otras más.  
Las cámaras se encontraban siempre fuera de los edificios. En el exterior. Desde puntos de imposible acceso, para evitar cualquier inconveniente.  
Pero ahora estaban inútilmente encendidas...

Pero... a pesar de todo el trabajo que realizaba para vigilar a Yagami y Amane, más lo que debía realizar para mantener su propia subsistencia...  
...el tiempo parecía fluir demasiado rápido.  
Monótono, pero aun así increíblemente veloz.  
Durante los últimos meses, había esquivado parcialmente la realidad, rememorando despierto.  
Sus recuerdos juntos, lo asaltaban inoportunamente cada vez que cedía un poco en el nivel de vigilancia.  
"**Todo..."**  
"**...era demasiado doloroso sin él."**  
En especial por las noches.  
Por eso agradecía tener algo en que ocupar su mente, que no fueran esos inesperados recuerdos; pues realmente solo le traían, un dolor terriblemente agudo en el costado de su pecho.  
En especial, los 'gozosos'... lo obligaban a lanzar cosas contra las paredes.  
Por eso detestaba no poder vigilarlo constantemente.

Y ahora de nuevo... otra vez.  
Y no lo lograba evitar.  
Por el rabillo del ojo seguiría vigilando la pantalla, por si ocurría algo inesperado, pero ahora mismo 'miraba' hacia otro lugar.  
Y no era precisamente a la fotografía de su sospechoso.  
Si no hacia la propia profundidad de su mente.

"**Él aún recordaba cuando él,... no comía."**  
Y al cerrar sus ojerosos ojos casi lograba verlo nuevamente como si lo estuviera reviviendo por segundo vez.  
"**... ... ..."**  
"**Y como por culpa de eso, todo cambio, definitivamente"**  
Y mientras su mente se hundía en esos momentos.  
Sus ojos se abrían con una tristisima mirada. Sin ver nada más que esa amada celda.  
"**Condenada celda."**

"_**No comía."**_

_En una habitación de hotel, L se encontraba frente a una pantalla que mostraba las imágenes de su principal sospechoso en el caso;  
Su mente aparentemente enfocada en la pantalla, no la veía.  
Completamente sumergida en su línea de pensamiento.  
Y realmente no es que fuera algo trascendental o muy elaborado lo que la estuviera ocupando.  
Era un solo y simple pensamiento:_  
"_**Él no estaba comiendo"**_

_Podría considerarse a L, como una persona insensible; puesto que cuando se tratara de realizar alguna acción para conseguir sus metas y atrapar a los culpables que perseguía, no dudaría.  
Y los sentimientos, la compasión, el arrepentimiento... ninguna de esas trivialidades aparecería para perturbarlo.  
La frialdad de L, era necesaria para su trabajo.  
Desdeñar la clase de cosas que molestaría su fría lógica, estaba incorporado a su comportamiento.  
Y por eso se sentía humillado.  
Humillado por este hecho; esta insignificancia que lo estaba obligando a cavilar sobre ella, como si de una pista o dato crucial y determinante se tratase.  
Abstrayéndolo completamente._  
"_**Jamás le había ocurrido."**  
Jamás hechos tan insignificantes, concernientes a cualquier' otro' lo habían perturbado tanto._  
"_**¿Y por qué lo perturbaba tanto?"**  
No lo entendía. _

_Realmente le fastidiaba el sentir que'esto' merecía, que él se encargara personalmente.  
Solo L y nadie más que él.  
Resolvería esta situación como siempre lo había hecho.  
Se lo quitaría de encima lo mas rápidamente que pudiera, lo resolvería y cerraría el asunto...  
...y cuando lo hiciera al mismo tiempo esta incomoda sensación se enterraría y desaparecería.  
Permitiéndole regresar a su forma de ser acostumbrada_  
"_**Si así seria."**  
Trataría al asunto de una forma racional y desde el rol que cargaba._  
"_**Debería 'objetivamente' encontrar una solución a esto."**  
Rescatando así, un poco de lo que realmente era L._

_Al enterarse, más allá de la extrañeza, resultó completamente lógico que él no estuviera comiendo._  
"_**Realmente el hecho de estar encerrado, lo había perturbado."**_  
"_**Como sucedería con cualquier ser humano."**  
Pero él no consideraría a 'este humano', tan cercano a la humanidad..._  
"_**El comportamiento de él no debería importarle."**_  
"_**Pero lo hacia."**_

_Echó mas azúcar dentro de la taza frente a él, sin darse cuenta de la velocidad con la que revolvía el contenido, y que a cada momento se incrementaba_

_La solución para esta preocupación era sencilla._  
"_**Obligarlo a comer." **_

_Más rápido._

"_**Si él continuaba de este modo, absteniéndose de alimentos sólidos; el daño a un nivel orgánico seria cada vez mas critico..."**_

_Su cuchara golpeó una vez contra la porcelana_

"_**...hasta el punto de que fuera irremediable."**_

_Su taza tambaleo peligrosamente por el inesperado contacto de la cuchara sobre el borde_

_No creía que __**"**__'__**alguien como él'**__, __**se dejara morir de esta manera**__,"_  
"_**...pero aun así llevaba demasiados días sin probar bocado."**  
Tan solo tomando ocasionalmente agua._

_Cuando uno de los policías había tratado de alimentarlo, sin ni siquiera una palabra, había arrebatado y arrojado la bandeja con sus alimentos contra los barrotes de la celda.  
Y según el testimonio que consiguió del policía:_  
"_**-La expresión que poseía en ese momento era de furia pura.-"**  
Y le declaró a L que:_  
"_**-Jamás había creído que una persona tan joven pudiera lograr esa clase de expresión en su rostro."**  
Además en el comentario el policía recalcó que:_  
"_**-Él, no iría nuevamente allí.-"**_  
"_**-Y que otro se hiciera cargo de alimentarlo. No deseando ver jamás al joven prisionero de ese modo, ni ahora ni nunca.-"**_

"_**Así que él no le permitiría a nadie acercarse."**_  
"_**Aunque si lo analizaba adecuadamente."**_  
"_**Realmente jamás lo había hecho; a pesar de estar rodeado de gente durante toda su vida."**_

"_**La herida a su orgullo por encontrarse así, por designio de él."**_  
"_**Seguramente toda la rabia y decepción que sentiría en estos momentos,..."**_  
"_**...sumado a la depresión que cualquiera sentiría al estar en esa situación."**_  
"_**Lo llevaban a 'no desear comer'."**_  
"_**pero a este cuadro convencional, había que sumarle la personalidad de quien se resistía a comer."**_  
"_**Y por todo lo que él sabia (o sospechaba) sobre su real comportamiento, forma de ser, lógica y orgullo.**_  
"_**Estaba seguro de que él'no comería'."**_  
"_**Él ahora, seguramente, quería morirse."**  
Su mente recapitulo rápidamente toda la información que recordaba sobre él._  
"_**Preferir la muerte antes de una humillación, cuadraba perfectamente en el comportamiento del prisionero."**_  
"_**Sin embargo a él no le interesaba que 'sucediera con él'..."**_

_L revolvía su taza violentamente y esta comenzaba a derramar algunas gotas, mientras su mirada se fijaba en la pantalla frente a él_

"_**...solo le interesaba debido a que era 'su prisionero' y debía mantenerlo con vida."**_  
"_**No habría ninguna gracia, si él se muriera mientras estaba encerrado allí."**_  
"_**Su Muerte La Establecería Él Y Nadie Más."**_  
"_**Después de todo. Él era un asesino despiadado a sangre fría, y él era el detective, encargado de su arresto."**_  
"_**¡Su Muerte ciertamente No seria extrañada por Nadie, Ni Siquiera Por Él...!"**  
Su brazo golpeó brutalmente la porcelana de su taza. Y cayó  
Su contenido se volcó de una sola vez sobre la mesa, los instrumentos y parte del suelo.  
El ruido sorprendió a L, pero su cara permaneció completamente inexpresiva, quedando inmóvil con su mano en el aire y los dedos aún aferrando la cucharilla de su té, mientras observaba extrañado y curioso cómo lentamente terminaba de rodar la taza de porcelana frenada por una bandeja. Escuchó el ruido del roce de la porcelana contra el material de la mesa.  
El obscuro líquido se resbalaba por el borde de la taza, extendiéndose como un océano sobre un desierto y terminando en el fin del mundo, justo en el precipicio, desapareciendo de la superficie gota a gota..._

_Pero una onda recorrió el líquido superficial y desvió su atención hacia el centro de ese mar.  
Frunció el ceño hacia su reflejo que fluía en la madera.  
Puesto que ese liquido que se escapaba, destruía la 'supuesta indiferencia' que debería sentir por la muerte del abstinente.  
Y L no debería siquiera permitir esa clase de inconvenientes complicaciones.  
Pues estaba seguro de que solo eso le traería, si no lograba recuperar 'esa necesaria indiferencia'.  
Watari se acercó silenciosamente, obviamente llamado por el sonido del incidente, presto a limpiar el desastre que el joven realizó.  
Pero L lo frenó con una mano levantada.  
El anciano esperó solemnemente mientras L le decía que preparara de inmediato las cosas que ahora necesitaba.  
Su vista se levantó firme a la pantalla._  
"_**No había mas remedio."**_  
"_**Se encargaría personalmente."**_

_Esposado en el suelo, sentado frente a las rejas de su prisión.**  
-No estás comiendo.-**  
Una pantalla contra las barras.  
Una frialdad que demostraba la más terrible insensibilidad que alguien podría profesar.  
Imponiendo su insignia sobre el rostro del otro.  
_"_**Una insignia que desde primer momento en que la vió, también a través de una pantalla, no había dejado de perseguirlo."**_

_Lo que decía no era una inquisición, era una afirmación. No hacia falta contestarle a la pantalla._  
"_**Además..."**_  
"_**...sentía que aunque abriera sus labios, ningún sonido saldría de ellos."**_  
"_**Hacia demasiadas semanas que no hablaba y parecía haberse olvidado de cómo hacerlo."**_

_0_

_**-Come.-**  
La voz distorsionada apuntó sencillamente mientras alguien aparecía en el pasillo por detrás del aparato con una bandeja en sus manos._  
"_**La persona parecía obligada a realizar la tarea."**_  
"_**Y si mal no recordaba... había sido él también, quien la ultima vez, hace unos días había intentado alcanzarle una bandeja igual a la que ahora depositaba enfrente suyo."**  
Ambos sabiendo que no se repetiría el incidente bajo la vigilancia de L. Pero aun así miró ácidamente con el ceño fruncido completamente a quien se atrevió a acercarse a él, cuando la vez anterior había dejado claras sus decisiones. Y seguramente eso fue realmente lo que llevó a que el otro abandonara, tan rápido como pudiera, la celda y el rango visual del prisionero._

_Su vista bajó hasta la bandeja frente a él y regresó hacia la pantalla._  
"_**Esto... era extraño"**  
Y no que L estuviera al pendiente de lo que le acontecía. No eso no.  
Después de todo L se caracterizaba por esa fastidiosa capacidad de saber todo sobre todo, capacidad obviamente fundamental en la profesión de detective que practicaba, pero terriblemente fastidiosa en cuanto a su interacción social._  
"_**Lo extraño era que él decidiera intervenir en tal trivialidad."**_  
"_**Eso si que no era común de L."**_  
"_**Según lo que conocía del detective, y aunque lo había tratado relativamente poco, podía afirmar que conocía mucho mejor que otros, o que nadie, la personalidad del pelinegro;..."**_  
"_**...y esta, no era su forma 'corriente' de actuar."**_

_**-Tienes que comer. Y lo sabes. No pienso repetirlo dos veces.-**  
Por el parlante del aparato, salieron esas firmes palabras._

"_**El 'supremo detective' no malgastaría su tiempo asistiendo a un prisionero, por mas importante que el prisionero en cuestión fuese, para asegurarse de que comería..."**_  
"_**... a menos que se preocupara especialmente por él."**__  
Su mente desechó la idea inmediatamente._  
"_**Imposible."**_  
"_**¿L preocupado por él?"**  
Casi se ríe a carcajadas por tan solo pensarlo.  
Pero si lo intentara, el mutismo de semanas le dificultaría gravemente la hazaña.  
En cambio de eso una mueca de sonrisa incrédula se demostró.  
Pero desapareció instantáneamente.  
Y su rostro e tornó frió y serio. Con gran fastidio._  
"_**Eso estaba completamente fuera del plano de la escasa empatía que L poseía."  
¿L Preocupado Por 'Alguien'?**_  
"_**Era una idea completamente absurda."**_  
"_**L no poseía humanidad para identificarse con él, ni siquiera como animales de la misma especie."**_  
"_**¡Si No Fuera El Mismo, Nadie Más podría Preocuparle!"  
¡No Había Preocupación Aquí!**  
Su ceño se frunció hacia la pantalla que permanecía aun encendida. Mirando fijamente a la cámara montada sobre el borde superior de la pantalla, y no a la de su celda que seguramente L también estaría vigilando.  
Su cara solo mostraba enojo._  
"_**¡Esta era solo otra imposición del poder que L poseía, y que le encantaba utilizar, para hacer lo que le diera la gana con su vida!"**  
Con esta, 'aparentemente preocupada' declaración.  
L le avisaba sin rodeos que ninguna decisión era suya. Ni siquiera sobre una tan trivial como su propio deseo de comer o no._  
"_**¡Maldito L!"**_  
"_**No dejándolo descansar ni en el asqueroso agujero en el que se encontraba."**_  
"_**Siempre refregando su poder sobre los demás"**_  
"_**¡Su vida seria muchísimo mas tranquila si ese perseguidor, desapareciese de su vida de una vez por todas!"**_  
"_**¡Que desapareciera de este mundo y le permitiese vivir en la paz de no sentirlo!"**_  
"_**En la paz de cuando sus pensamientos no se centran en él."**  
Realmente no tenia nada mientras estuviera aquí encerrado.  
Solo era un muerto en vida.  
Con una mente que no para de maquinar, a pesar de no tener nada con lo que trabajar._

_Su mirada perdió fuerza y recuperó su normalidad por unos momentos.  
Pero no porque su ser estuviera apaciguado, al contrario su ser estaba sumergido en el mas puro odio; pero ahora se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos, olvidándose momentáneamente de la 'visita' que tenia._

"_**Su vida ahora se encontraba completamente acabada...encerrado en esa limitada y solitaria celda."**_

"_**Atrapado por las acciones de otros."**_

"_**Sin propósitos, sin sueños, sin nada."**_  
"_**Muerto."**_

"_**Pero ni siquiera podría compararse a los espíritus inconsolables que vagan por el mundo,"**_

"_**...puesto que al menos ellos pueden recorrer el exterior."**_  
"_**Y salir."**_  
"_**Y eso gracias a L, era imposible."**_  
"_**Sin sentido por la vida, atrapado en ese lugar, comer le parecía terriblemente innecesario."**_  
"_**No sentía apetito."**_  
"_**No sentía emoción."**_  
"_**No sentía nada más que una terrible depresión."**  
Y lo único que hacia era permanecer recostado sobre el suelo, día tras día, durmiendo despierto.  
Sin lograr jamás precisar en que punto cada uno de sus sueños comenzaba o terminaba o cuando se fundían con la realidad._  
"_**Una infinita cadena de pensamientos vacíos. Se entretejía en esa celda."**_  
"_**Y lo haría hasta el día en que muriera, si las cosas seguían el rumbo que seguían."**  
El vacío en su interior, llenaba cada rincón de su mente, cuerpo y habitación..._

"_**No comía, y no por llamar la atención de alguien, de L;"  
**_"_**¡Para Nada!"  
**_"_**Si lo que más desearía, era que L desapareciese en este preciso momento de una vez y para siempre."  
**_"_**Y sinceramente..."  
**_"_**...jamás creyó que al otro le importara este asunto."  
**Y nuevamente se sorprendía por eso, aunque tan solo hubiera sido una oportunidad para que L se impusiera sobre él.  
_"_**El no comía, por ninguna de esas razones"  
**_"_**Si no era, porque 'comer' era para los que vivían y deseaban vivir."  
**_"_**Que tenían un propósito."  
**_"_**Y el no tenia nada de nada ahora."**_

_0_

_Su mirada terminó cercana al borde de los barrotes, y al re-descubrir la pantalla de la laptop sobre el suelo, se acordó de su captor que aun permanecía del otro lado.  
_"_**¡Como quisiera que lo dejara en paz!"  
**_"_**Pero... ¿Por Qué Continuaba Encendido?"  
**_"_**¿Por Qué Diablos Continuaba Esperando Allí? Si Ya había Establecido Su Orden."  
**_"_**¡¡Ya había Desperdiciado Su Tiempo Con Él Mientras Le Ordeno!!"  
**_"_**Si L deseaba imponer su autoridad y hacerle saber quien mandaba..."  
**_"_**Ya Lo había Dejado Más Que Claro"  
**_"_**¡¿Por qué Continuaba Esperando?!"**_

_Su mente solo llena de preguntas pareció darse cuenta cuando un inesperado olor ingresó a su nariz...  
Bajo la vista para encontrar la bandeja olvidada._  
"_**¿Estaba esperando a que comiera?"**  
Levanto la vista a la muda pantalla.  
La pregunta al final le pareció más una afirmación que otra cosa. Y reafirmó la incertidumbre.  
_"_**¿Por qué...?"**_

**_Un pelinegro miraba fijamente la pantalla.  
_****_Sus manos firmes sobre sus rodillas.  
_****_Sus labios cerrados y su ceño presionando en su frente.  
_****_Sin hablar.  
_****_Silencio.  
_****_Sin moverse.  
_****_Inmóvil.  
_****_Solo mirándolo._**

"_**L estaba esperando que lo obedeciera..."**  
__Y todo su ser reclamaba ignorarlo y restregarle que podría desearlo cuanto quisiera, podría derrotarlo tenerlo humillado... pero que él no lo obedecería.  
__Sin embargo...  
_"_**Lo cierto era que sin dudas, si no obedecía L 'permaneceria' mucho mas tiempo allí."**  
Y eso lo molestaba muchísimo más._  
"_**Lo mejor seria comer y que de esa forma el otro lo dejara en paz y sólo, de una buena vez."**_  
"_**Después de todo... realmente ya no tenía orgullo."**_  
"_**Lo había entregado al ingresar a esa celda."**_  
"_**Debería comer."**  
Era lo mejor para así esquivar aunque sea un poco, esa estupida vigilancia que ahora L mantenía sobre él.  
O que a menos no fuera tan directa como ahora.  
_"_**Además él no comía, simplemente porque no tenia ganas."  
**_"_**Comer o no,..."  
**_"_**...le era completamente indiferente."  
**_"_**Así que comer y que él otro por fin completara la cuota a su ego y lo dejara finalmente en paz, resultaba la mejor opción posible."  
"Así que..."**__  
Tomó la cuchara de la bandeja y la hundió en esa sustancia que la gente comúnmente categorizaba como alimento._

_Podía verlo._  
"_**Con la cuchara tomaba una porción de comida."**  
Levanto la vista hacia la cámara. Mirándolo con una mirada como de quien complace a un niño malcriado, o al menos eso le pareció a L en la pantalla. Lo vio abrir sus labios lentamente como si hacerlo fuera una odisea._  
"_**Y comió."**  
El hombre al otro lado de la pantalla comía._  
"_**Al fin"**  
L quien había permanecido inmóvil mientras esperaba confirmar el acto con sus propios ojos, se relajó en su silla.  
Sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo.  
Ahora era conciente de la tensión que había experimentado, y que no había notificado hasta el instante de perderla._  
"_**Con esto debiera ser suficiente."**  
Alargó su mano hasta el mando de la computadora en la mesa.  
Sus dedos posados sobre la tecla. Pero antes de descender, se crisparon y retrocedieron.  
Su lógica establecía que 'ahora' que ya había satisfecho la necesidad de ver con sus propios ojos al abstinente y comprobar que empezaba a comer; debía dejar a otro encargado del asunto.  
Había de antemano establecido que una vez confirmara que comía apagaría el aparato.  
Pero..._  
"_**Aún no."**  
...la pantalla permaneció encendida.  
Y aunque parte de su mente susurraba que ya no tenía razones de peso para continuar desperdiciando su tiempo..._

_Vió cómo fluidamente, casi en un acto mecánico la cuchara bajaba, se hundía y volvía a subir. Para ingresar a la boca de su prisionero, y luego re-aparecer vacía. Reiniciando su ciclo._

_...Continuo observando, queriendo confirmar por si mismo que al menos comía 'una prudente cantidad' de la comida en su plato._  
"_**No porque le preocupara, si no porque justamente quería evitar retornar a sus preocupaciones."  
**__**"Eliminarlas para siempre."**  
Y continúo viéndolo._

_Su mano se detuvo a medio camino.  
Cuando al quitar la cuchara de su boca se dio cuenta de algo demasiado extraño._  
"_**Aún no se había ido."**_  
"_**¿Iba por la cuarta cuchara y no se había ido?"**_  
"_**¡¡¡Maldito L!!!"**_  
"_**¿Qué Quería Realmente?"**_

"_**Ya había terminado."**_  
"_**Ahora si debería apagar la pantalla."**  
El joven lo miraba fijamente.  
Seguramente analizándolo a él mismo.  
Ahora a L le intrigaba ver la reacción del joven,... y no la apagó.  
Muy dentro de él, retumbaba una fuerte alarma._

_Su palma se abrió, extendiendo todos sus dedos.  
__Soltó la cuchara en el aire dejándola caer estrepitosamente en el suelo mientras miraba con bronca contenida hacia la pantalla.  
__Sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente.  
_**_"¡¡¿Que Diablos Buscaba Ahora?!!"  
_**_Ocultó su mirada detrás del largo flequillo, mientras miraba furico el suelo de concreto.  
__No deseando ver la detestable letra que caracterizaba al detective.  
_**_"¡Era Mas Que Suficiente Para Complacerlo!"  
_****_"¡¡Ya L Debería Dejarlo En Paz De Una Maldita Vez!!"  
_****_¿Por que? ¿Por que?  
_****_¿Por qué no se iba?  
_****_Ya comio como el maldito insomne queria.  
_****_Deberia estar disfrutando ampliamete como podia somentterlo y humillarlo de esta forma.  
_****_Mierda no deberia haber cedido al inbelcil.  
_****_Y como creyo q asi se libraria... debio suprimir su ira y aferrar bruscamente la comida.  
_****_¡¡Pero habia sido inútil!!  
_****_¡¡Seguia ahí regodeandose!!  
__-¡Maldito!-  
_****_-¡¿Acaso no te contentaste ya?!-_**

_La voz áspera y ronca sorprendió tanto al que la pronunció como al que la escuchó._

_Las palabras habían salido murmuradas firmemente, desde su propio pensamiento y sin previo aviso.  
__Quebrándose, las mismas, mientras eran pronunciadas ya que su garganta no aguantaba.__  
Realmente se demostraba que hace demasiado tiempo no hablaba.  
Y su garganta dolía desgarrada por el esfuerzo.  
Pero los gritos que resonaban en su mente por fin habían encontrado el camino hacia el exterior.  
Derribando la muralla que amordazaba su garganta y ahora que habían encontrado hueco, no se refrenarían.  
Sentía un coraje extremo. El maldito L estaba regodeándose en su situación. Estaba seguro. Ese era el motivo por el cual la pantalla permanecía activa con el asqueroso logo en blanco y negro._  
"_**Era tan solo por demostrar el dominio de L"**  
Eso era lo que creía._  
"_**¡O mejor dicho, su completa humillación!"**_  
"_**Estaba no para reafirmar su victoria, sino para reforzar su derrota."**_  
"_**¡¡El punto No Era L!!"**_  
"_**¡¡Era Él Mismo!!"**  
Se incorporó completamente enfrentando a la cámara con una mirada altiva y encolerizada.  
Sentía retornar con toda la fuerza el orgullo que había perdido.  
Y con total desprecio afrontaba a su captor.  
Su aura...  
Terrible._

_**-¡¡¿Cómo Diablos Te Atreves L?!!-**  
Su voz rugía guturalmente por toda la celda.  
Ignoró completamente el repentino jadeo que escuchó a lo lejos y que provino seguramente de alguno de los policías que deberían vigilarlo.**  
-¡¡¡Vienes Como Una Estupida Insignia Dentro De Una Caja Pretendiendo Controlar Aún Más Mi Vida!!!-  
-¡¡¡Tú Y Sólo Tú Bastardo!!! ¡¡¡Eres El Causante De Todos Mis Sufrimientos!!!-  
-¡¡¡Deja Ya De Refregarme Tu Victoria!!!-  
-¡¡¡Me Arrebataste Hasta La Mas Mínima Necesidad De Vivir!!!-  
-¡¡¡¿Aun No Te Es Suficiente?!!!-  
-¡¡¡Y Ahora Sientes Una Repentina Necesidad Altruista De Preocuparte Por Mi!!!-**  
Pateó la bandeja en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándola contra la pared._  
"_**¡¡¡Jamás Podrías!!!"**_

_Necesitaba respirar.**  
-¡¡¡No me jodas L!!!-  
--¡¡¡Ya No Me Tortures Mas!!!-**  
Su voz se quebró del dolor que invadió repentinamente su cuerpo.  
Le gritaba a la pantalla con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo que desfallecería en cualquier instante.  
Las últimas dos frases, las gritó mientras se caía de rodillas y se aferraba los cabellos de su cabeza. Sin lograr ver hacia el frente._  
"_**Maldito L quien lo sacaba de su perfecta tranquilidad para refregarle en el rostro todo lo que había perdido por estar allí."**  
El oxigeno le faltaba y se sentía agitado y mareado._  
"_**Maldito... maldito... maldito..."**  
Su garganta se ahogó en un llanto contenido, de impotencia y bronca.  
Sellando el pequeño hueco abierto.  
Cerró los puños alrededor de su cabello sobre su nuca. Ocultó su rostro.  
Más jamás se permitiría que su dolor se demostrara en lágrimas inservibles.  
Y mucho menos frente a este infeliz._

_Sin embargo no hubo necesidad...  
Porque un pasmado L observó como los temblores recorrieron el cuerpo del prisionero.  
Trasmitiendo perfectamente el sentimiento oculto, bajo tanto odio.  
Lo vió mientras se volteaba, dándole la espalda y se desmoronaba acurrucándose sobre el suelo de la celda.  
Mirando firmemente a la pared opuesta con su rostro oculto por el cabello y sus manos.  
Su mano lentamente y con muy poca firmeza se acercó al teclado.  
Acercándose al botón de una L gótica, que le posibilitaría hablar con el prisionero. _

_Su espalda se tensó mientras recuperaba la tranquilidad y razonaba todo lo que había hecho y dicho._  
"_**¡Que estupido!"**_  
"_**Lo que quería era que L se 'marchara' de una vez"**_  
"_**Pero seguramente con lo que había hecho, L no lo haría. Y aprovechándose de su momentánea debilidad continúe un discurso increpándolo...por el desastre con la comida. O por su desobediencia."**_  
"_**Después de todo seguramente había herido el orgullo del detective al gritarle de esa manera tan irrespetuosa."**  
Esperaba la voz distorsionada de L; seguramente no tardaría mucho más..._

_Y la pálida mano presionó el botón que apagaba ambas pantallas, la que estaba frente a la celda y la propia._

_...más escuchó como se apagaba el aparato detrás suyo, a juzgar por el cesé del leve zumbido de la pantalla, que moría en el más completo silencio.  
Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, aún ocultos por el flequillo._

"_**La preocupación original había muerto,..."**  
Se levantó del sillón. Sin saber exactamente adonde iba.  
__Caminaba encorvado con las manos en los bolsillos, y su rostro serio revelaba enojo, su ceño fuertemente fruncido.  
Pero ahora estaba remplazada por otra, mucho mayor que lo llenaba de culpa, dolor y... tristeza._  
"_**Maldición"**_  
"_**Debería haber apagado la pantalla cuando tuve oportunidad."**_

* * *

XD al fin...termine el capi 3!! ^-^  
¿Que tal?  
¿Vale la pena leerlo completo? XP

Este capi no lo tenía pensado para la historia.

Cae de completa sorpresa.  
(Incluso para mi XP)  
Y resultó ser el mas largo hasta ahora.

(¡¡Son 14 hojas!! XD)  
(Pero para posteriori creo me quedare en mi rango de 7 : P)  
Pero realmente me gustó como este encastra en la trama. Y no me gustó cortar la atmósfera partiéndolo en 2. XD  
Y si después no me convence tan solo lo borro y listo X)

No creo q lo haga.  
Sino cierta personita podría enfadarse... porq le jure q la historia aguardaría su lectura sin marcharse.  
Tal vez haga mi maldad sin q se entere ^`v´^  
No.  
Es joda. '^-^

Antes q nada

Me parece justo plasmarlo. Puesto q son los unicos valientes X)  
gracias muy especiales a "K-rol" porque me banca con los reviews y a "sonadow y Lxlight" porque me manda esos mensajes tan motivadores. X)  
Aunque me pregunto si se ofenderá luego de lo ultimo que le escribí o.o?  
Por eso no hay q dar muchos avances.  
Jejeje

Pero acerca del capi.

¿Es complicado de leer?  
Lo cierto es que primero se lo hice leer a un confidente... y no entendió ni nada.  
Y lo reforme para hacerlo mas lineal.  
Pasa que en mi original mientras comían se mezclaban la realidad y los flash back a montón.  
Pero bue... Me gusta como quedo igual

Me encanta y fascina la idea de la vigilancia. ^-^  
Se que lo del rifle es lo que yo querría...^` v ´^ pero en realidad es un tributo a L.  
No podía evitar el ¡Bang!  
"flechazo de cupido mercenario"

**¡Viva L carajo!**

Ese Light en realidad me parece muy parecido a como es el original con misa luego de la muerte de L. Especialmente 4 años después.  
Pero puede q lo haya exagerado un poco por mi propia aversión a ciertas actitudes suyas '^-^

He aquí un capitulo culinario,... en donde lo que 'menos' se nombra es la comida. XD

Bueno si. X)  
Lo mas definido en todo el capi fue "salsa"  
XDDD  
(Y yo q tengo una terrible negación con las "How to Cook". : P)  
Creó q puse mucho de "OC" en Misa y mucho mas de "Edainwen" en ella  
Perdón para las fanas de la teñid...digo de Misa XD  
U'---´_`---  
No pobre.  
Es demasiado buena para Light.  
La verdad q siempre m dio lastima por como la trata.  
Pero hasta ahí nomás porque atacó a L

Bue...

Eso de "la sustancia que se consideraba alimento" y los demás... X)  
Realmente lo hice así porque no me convencía ninguna comida, que pudiera ser servida para que comiera...  
O sea ¿Qué Le Pongo O.o?  
"¿Puré de Papa?", "¿Papas Fritas?", "¿Un tazón de arroz?", "¿puré de zapallo?", "¿una Sopa?", "¿Un plato de pastel de papa gratinada con carne y queso fresco?" ^ ¬ ^  
Che, me dio hambre... XD

**Advertencia: Nunca escriban de comidas cuando están en ayun****as TT - TT....... XDDDD**

Ô.Ô ¡Ah! ahora descubro por qué escribí este capi.  
¡Mira vos las inspiraciones del artista! XD

Si ha alguno le d hambre al leer esto, y se fueron corriendo a comprar dulces, pasteles y galletitas ^ ¬ ^, o una bolsa de papas fritas y corazones humanos en manzana (dependiendo sus fanatismos XD) ¡¡avísenme!!  
0 v 0  
Así que en vez de determinarlo, preferí dejárselo a la imaginación del lector X)  
Jejeje "Lo único q tienen que tener en cuenta que se coma con cuchara."  
Y por favor que no sea a lo hanibbal lecter por favor. ´^ - ^`  
No traten con querer poner una rista de salchichas, o un pedazo de carne cocinada a fuego de leña que no van con cucharita X)  
¡¡Y al que si puede q me enseñe!!  
Además lo importante de la historia, no es "lo que se come", sino "que se lo come".  
Al menos eso es lo q intente XP

**Oh...Es impresionante como puede parecer tan serio el texto de arriba en comparación de las pelotudeces que comento acá al final ''¬´ `¬**

X)

Pero lo cierto es que aquí hay mucho más de lo que parece X)  
Así q presten atención.  
Y por fin puedo empezar con las añoranzas que es lo q mas me gusta

Si algun se acuerda "aun", de algo serio, raro, divertido, o que lo que sea que les gusto -o no- de la historia que me quiera comentar  
Solo deje (si se le canta) el review  
Y si no, no deje nada...: P  
¡¡Están obligads a obedecerme!!  
Edainwen dice.

XDDD  
¡¡Hasta el próximo capi!!  
Pero como pasa el tiempo les dejo este regalito...

Y les adelanto q va a haber menos espionaje, mas del pasado, y muy posiblemente alguien ya vea al pelin...O.O  
mucha info XD  
Todavía no me decido bien...cuando.  
Pero eso va a pasar pronto  
Muajajaja.

Oh...si ´--//.//--`esos 'ceros' son porque yo los escribo

pero siempre tengo que editarlo aca en fanfic...

Y como a veces me enrosco y me olvido donde corno va cada separacion XD ya me acostumbre a hacerlo asi  
ya tres veces intente subir el capi... pero siempre por culpa de corregirlo me quedaba sin el tiempo de cliquear salvar!!  
Agh!!!! q bronca!!! y ya me calente y decidi subirlo asi!!!!  
y al q no le gusto ya sabe!!!!

XP luego lo cambio, jeje cuando termine mis examenes XDD

* * *

**pd: hi!! --//. /-- **

**perdon por la demora! pero no les dare mis excusas reales de mi retrazo y me limito a solo decir q subire muy pronto el sig capi  
ahora q me recupere un poco ^//v/^  
muchas gracias a ustedes si lsa q me bancaron a pesar de mi tardanza las palabras q me dedicaron realmente me ayudaron mucho.  
como sea!!  
esto es tan solo porq re-edite el texto, y me encargue de los 'ceros' muehehehehe  
pero bue... ya nos veremos de nuevo **

¡¡¡See ya!!!  
**Edainwen**


End file.
